iNever Knew
by liz-beth531
Summary: He parted with a final kiss on my cheek, his lips lingering by my ear for a second. He sighed, his warm breath tickling my ear. “Sam,” he whispered, “no matter what happens, no matter where we end up, as long as I live, I will never forget you.”
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I just randomly got inspiration for this fic. It's going to be at least a two-shot, but might be more depending on how much I add to the next chapter. So, here's part one!  
**

iNever Knew

~*Present Day*~

SAM'S POV:

I was 18 years old when I realized that good things never really last. It had come as a surprise to me that I actually graduated high school, and I was so stoked on the pure joy of the moment that I hadn't even thought of what would come next. I'd enrolled in a small community college due to the fact that my grades had never been the best, and my family didn't exactly have the money to send me to a big named university. Carly was going to some big college in California, hoping to pursue her dream of acting and eventually make it to Hollywood. Freddie, of course, was trying to decide between Harvard and Yale, both of which had given him full-ride scholarships. They would be leaving for fun, exciting lives, and I was stuck in this stupid, boring state. I remember standing in the airport, feeling like my entire world was collapsing around me. It was slightly odd that both of my best friends were leaving me on the same day, but I eventually accepted it. I'd been around hurt and disappointment my entire life, and I'd always known that losing the two people I cared about most was inevitable. At this point, I was too numb to feel much of anything. I stood near security in a daze, vaguely hearing the static-laced sounds of the speakers calling out different gates and planes.

"Well," Carly said softly, turning towards the both of us. "I guess I'd better get going." Tears lined the bottoms of her eyes. She softly bit her lower lip. I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Good luck in California," I choked out, trying to force a smile. She returned it half-heartedly, tears beginning to slowly roll down her cheeks. She turned towards Freddie.

"I see you're taking this better than the time I almost moved to Yakima," she said. Freddie softly giggled, but I could tell it was pretty forced.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly that pathetic little boy anymore." Carly walked up to him, holding out her arms. He gratefully accepted, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Freddie had finally hit his growth spurt, and now towered above Carly. His chin rested comfortably on the top of her head.

"I'm gonna miss you, Carls," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. He gently kissed the top of her head as she pulled away. She tried to wipe the tears away from her face, but they were quickly replaced with fresh ones. She turned to me.

"Try to stay out of trouble," she softly gasped between her tears. I felt my own eyes begin to water.

"I can't promise that," I said hoarsely. She walked over to me, taking me tightly in her arms.

"I'll call you every day," she promised. "I'll see you every day I'm home, too." I nodded.

"You'd better," I whispered back. She finally pulled away, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She looked toward security, seeing a long line begin to form.

"I'd better head out," she said. Freddie and I nodded solemnly. With a final wave, Carly disappeared into the mob of people. I turned to Freddie, the tears in my eyes finally gone.

"We've got time to kill," I said. "Wanna go get some coffee or something?" Freddie nodded, picking up his suitcase and following me around until we found a Starbucks. We sat at a small two-seater table by the window, slowly sipping our coffee.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving," I whispered, looking down at the table. Freddie nodded.

"It is strange," he answered. I heard him sigh, then felt the warmth of something on top of my hand. I looked over and realized it was his his own hand. I looked up at him, my eyes questioning. "I know we haven't been the best of friends before," he said, "but I'm really going to miss you."

"Really?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Who else is going to make my life miserable?" he joked. I smiled half-heartedly. "But seriously," he continued, seeming to search for the right words. "You're…you're something else. As long as I live, I don't think I'll ever meet another girl like you."

When Freddie eventually had to leave, we said our goodbyes. There weren't any tears like there had been with Carly, mostly due to the fact that I didn't want to Benson to see me cry, especially over him. He parted with a final kiss on my cheek, his lips lingering by my ear for a second. He sighed, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Sam," he whispered, "no matter what happens, no matter where we end up, as long as I live, I will never forget you." With that, he disappeared into the crowd of security people.

I was 18 years old when I watched the love of my life leave me for good.

~*4 Years Later*~

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Why are you even taking me here?" I groaned as my college room mate tugged on my arm.

"You graduated Harvard with honors, you're celebrating," Josh said, pulling me towards a local Seattle dance club. I had come back home for a bit after graduating college. It turned out that Josh had lived just oustide of Seattle, and we had made plans to hang out that day.

"I don't dance," I growled, trying to resist against his pulling with all my strength. Josh had wrestled in high school, so trying to fight against him was pointless.

"So drink," Josh answered.

"You know I don't drink, either."

"Well, maybe it's time you started." He finally pushed me through the door. The room was dark save for a few colored lights and strobe lights flashing about. The heavy bass in the background had already begun to give me a headache. I shot a glare towards Josh, hoping he could see it.

"You're a dick," I growled.

"At least I have one," he answered, giving me a friendly slap on the back. "Go mingle with some chicks or something."

"Because I'm a total chick-magnet," I fought back. Josh shrugged and began to shove his way through the crowd of people. I sighed, turning and heading for the bar. Maybe a drink would calm me down a little bit.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked. I shrugged.

"Just a beer, I guess," I answered, pulling out a crumpled twenty. The bartender waved it away.

"First one's on the house," he said, filling a glass with gold, foamy liquid. He slid it down the bar at me. I raised it up in thanks before taking a sip. It took all of my will power not to spit it out. I grimaced at the bubbly liquid slid down my throat. I'd never understood the joy of drinking beer; I'd always found it totally appalling. Despite all of my feelings, I found myself taking another sip, and another, until I felt a small, delightful buzz beginning to form in my mind. I turned back towards the bartender.

"Can I get another?" I asked. He grinned.

"I'll start a tab."

I lost track of how much I'd been drinking by my third or fourth beer. Most people wouldn' have been so affected by it, but considering I'd never had a drink before, I could feel my head beginning to swim in the blissful world of drunkeness. I looked around the dance floor, a lazy grin plastered to my face. That's when I saw her. The light seemed to relflect off of the curls of her golden blonde hair. Her face was brightened with a look of total ecstasy. She was surrounded by a group of people, but my eyes seemed to lock on only her. She was swaying to the beat of the music, her perfect hips moving flawlessly to the loud music. I swallowed hard, attempting to muster the courage to go talk to her. Normally, I would've kept my distance, but the alcohol in my system must have made me act differently. I stood up from the stool, leaving my crumpled twenty on the counter, and pushed through the crowd of people until I was right behind her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at me, her baby blue eyes seeming to sparkle. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I recognized that face like I recognized the back of my hand. She looked at me, her brows furrowed.

"Yeah?" she asked. I gulped nervously.

"Would you…wanna dance?" I practically stuttered. She looked me up and down before finally nodding.

"Sure," she answered. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her body moving in perfect time to the music. I put my arms around her waist, sighing at the all-too-familiar curves of her body. Even the smell of her shampoo hadn't changed after all these years.

"So, where you from?" she asked.

"Around here, originally," I answered. I could feel that I was slightly slurring my words, but she didn't seem to care. I felt her giggle slightly.

"I thought I recognized you," she answered. "I've lived here my whole life. I must have seen you around school or something." I nodded.

"You saw me around school a few times," I said slyly, trying to keep my identity a mystery to her as long as I could.

"Well, it's always nice to reconnect with an old friend," she answered, pressing herself against me. I figured she must have realized who I was by that point. I was surprised she hadn't attacked me with questions about Harvard, or why I was back in Seattle, but then again, Sam was never one for pointless smalltalk. I felt myself being taken over by the music and the feel of her body pressed snuggly against mine. I wrapped my arms more tightly around her waist, dancing as closely as I could to her. She looked up at me, her eyes still the same electric blue I recognized from so many years ago. She bit the bottom of her lip lightly before lifting herself onto her toes and pressing her lips to mine. I stumbled backwards slightly, though whether it was from the kiss or the alcohol, I wasn't sure. She pulled away, looking at me questioningly. I smiled, leaning down and pressing my lips to her's with equal intensity. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my closer to her as her tongue begged for entrance which I eagerly granted. Eventually, the need for air was extreme. I pulled away from her, gasping. I pressed my forehead to her's, noting the slight layer of sweat between our skin.

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked, loudly enough to be heard over the music, but quietly enough for only her to here. She nodded quickly, standing on her toes to whisper in my ear.

"Follow me." She grabbed my hand, leading me through the mob of people on the dance floor. We eventually reached the door, which she quickly burst through. I looked over my shoulder quickly to see Josh raise his glass and wink at me just before the door shut.

**The second part is almost done, so it should be up soon. Lemme know what you think!! R&R!**

**xoxo~Liz-Beth  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't have this up sooner! I meant to have it up Tuesday, but my mom was using her computer the whole night so I couldn't finish it, and last night I was watching the season finale of Glee! lol. Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

~*The Next Day*~

SAM'S POV:

Now that college was over, I was stuck at home for a short while before I could find a place of my own. It wasn't totally terrible, except for the fact that Melanie was also home and kept bringing guys home from that stupid dance club down the street. Everyone always thought she was the perfect child, but little did they know about her late night affairs with random bar dudes. Last night was no different. I found myself waking up around 7:30 in an extremely cranky mood. First of all, she and what's-his-face were particularly loud last night; second of all, I hadn't been able to fall asleep until they finally shut up (which, mind you, was close to 3:30 am); third of all, the sun actually decided to show its face today, and I can't sleep with an unnaturally (although, being the sun, I guess it's completely natural) bright light shining in my face; therefore, I was completely exhausted. It was for all these reasons that I found myself stomping next door to my twin sister's room and knocking roughly on the door.

"Melanie!" I screamed, pounding angrily on the door. "Melanie, open this damn door right now!" I heard slight muffled footsteps behind the door, and a very groggy Melanie opened the door, rubbing her eyes.

"Sam, it's like 7:00."

"It's 7:30, and I'm very much aware of what time it is," I growled. "I figured since you wouldn't shut your mouth…or your vag for that matter…until nearly 4 in the morning, you wouldn't mind being awake with your loving sister who was trying to sleep through all your screaming last night."

"Oh, sorry hun," Melanie giggled. "Guess it was just _particularly_ good last night."

"Ew," I interjected. "I really don't need to know about your sex life. Just, get the STD filled douche bag out of here before Mom wakes up, kay?" Melanie stuck out her lip.

"But this one's really cute," she pouted.

"I don't care if you have Brad Pitt in there right now," I growled. I found myself leaning around her and gazing at her bed, just to make sure she didn't. Instead, I was met with a very different sight. A boy, probably no older than 21 or 22, sprawled face up on her bed. The sheet was thrown haphazardly across his midsection, covering most of his waist and down, but still revealing the ripped muscles in his abs and chest. I found myself raising my eyebrows.

"See?" Melanie bragged, noticing the look on my face. "I told you." I found myself walking towards her bed, my eyes fixed on the boy sleeping in it. I felt her following me, but didn't pay much attention. "What are you doing?" she hissed, grabbing my arm and attemtping to hold me back. I yanked out of her grasp and took the final steps to her bed.

I was 21 years old when I saw the love of my life sleeping in my sister's bed.

FREDDIE'S POV:

I was awoken with a particularly hard slap to the face. I sat bolt-right up, looking around the room. It was extremely blurry, but even through the haze, I could tell it wasn't my own. I grumbled, rubbing my eyes vigorously to try to regain my proper eyesight. It was then that I noticed the extreme throbbing in my head. _What had happened last night? _I though, burying my head in my hands to try to relieve the pain.

"Why would you do that?" I heard a female voice hiss.

"Why the _hell_ would you sleep with…_him?_ Didn't you _recognize_ who he was?! I mean, you made out with him once before!"

"I can't help it, Sam. He's still as cute as ever!"

_Sam?_ It all began to come back to me. The dance club…the girl…_Sam_. My eyes shot open, the bright light of the room imediately intensifying my headache. _I slept with Sam last night!_ I looked around, finally seeing her standing to the left of the bed. Just as soon as I'd seen her, another one of her emerged from behind. I found myself yelling and scrambling to the other side of the bed.

"W-what's going on?" I asked nervously, being sure to keep myself covered with the sheet.

"Oh, like I haven't seen it before," Sam's double said with a wink. I looked back and fourth between them.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"You're gonna wish you were in a second," the first Sam growled. Her double grabbed her raised arm, attempting to pull it back. "Mel, let _go_ of me," she ordered, attempting to twist her arm out of the look-alike's grip.

"Mel?" I asked, holding my head in my hands. Damn this headache, no wonder I never drank before.

"Yeah, Mel, the girl you slept with last night," the first Sam (or was it her double?) seethed.

"No," I fought back lamely, my eyes still shut. "No, that…that was Sam."

"You know _damn_ well it wasn't me!" I opened my eyes to see who was speaking. It was the girl in front. "I know that, because you screamed this one's name enough," she added, pointing an accusing finger at her look-alike behind her. I shook my head again, my mind feeling jumbled and in a daze.

"I don't remember last night," I confessed lamely. "I just remember seeing Sam at the dance club…"

"_I _wasn't anywhere near that hole last night," the front girl spat. "_Melanie_ was."

_Melanie…Melanie…God, why did that name sound so familiar?_

"…would be nice if you showed a little bit of consideration," the girl in front continued yelling. I couldn't tell if it was towards me or her twin behind her.

_Twin…Melanie. _My eyes shot opened, remembering the day so long ago.

"It's true!" I yelled, causing both the girls to stop in mid-argument and look at me.

"What's true?" One of them asked. I couldn't even distinguish the two anymore.

"Melanie is your twin," I said, "or Sam is Melanie's twin. Whatever…you two are twins!"

"No shit, Sherlock. Figure that one out all by yourself?" The front one (I figured it was Sam by her tone) snarled sarcastically.

"So last night…that was Melanie?"

"Will you stop acting like you didn't know that?!" Sam exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "I told you before, I heard you screaming her name over and over last night. Clearly you knew it was her."

"She's right," the other one, _Melanie_, said from behind her with a wink. I shook my head, trying to take in all of this information. I looked between the two of them, trying to regain memories from last night. I watched the front one (Sam, I assumed) finally scoff and stomp out of the room, mumbling incoherent obscenities. I stared after her, still speechless.

SAM'S POV:

I stomped over to my room, slamming the door shut. Ok, maybe I wasn't totally fair in telling him Melanie didn't exist so many years ago, but….for God's sake the boy was screaming her name last night! There's no way he could've really been in the dark that whole time. I flopped on my bed, covering my face with my hands. Why was I feeling like this, anyway? It'd been years, _years_, since I've seen the kid, so why in the world was I still feeling like I was still in love with him?

A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts.

"Go away," I yelled, my voice muffled from my hands.

"Can we talk?" the voice on the other end asked.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Sam, just let me in." I grumbled, rolling off my bed and walking over to my door. I opened it, revealing a fully dressed, yet very disheveled Freddie Benson.

"What?" I asked simply.

"Can I come in?" I stood in front of the frame, staring him down, for a few seconds before stepping back, allowing him entrance. I closed my door and followed him to my bed, sitting down next to him.

"Sam," he sighed, looking at me. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I told you like three times, Benson, you were…"

"I know, I know, screaming her name and whatnot. I was really drunk when she took me back here last night, you can't really blame me for not actually registering what was going on." I growled softly in the back of my throat in response. He sighed and continued, "Look, I saw her last night, and I honestly thought it was you. I mean, give me a break, you two are identical twins! And, my old room mate who lives near here talked me into drinking, and I had way over one too many last night. I wasn't aware of who I was, let alone who Melanie was and what I was doing with her." He looked at me questioningly, as if expecting me to say something. We sat there in silence, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Why were you even here last night?" I mumbled, not breaking my stare from his face. He exhaled deeply, running his hands through his messy hair.

"Because when I saw you…her…last night, all of these emotions came flooding back."

"Back?" I felt him take my hands in his.

"I like you Sam…I like you a lot. I've liked you since about junior year of high school. It kind of cooled down in college, for obvious reasons, but…then I saw you, or rather, who I thought was you, at the place last night. I honestly couldn't even help myself." He reached a free hand up, brushing some loose hair behind my right ear. "But I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" I questioned, hearing a slight breaking in my voice. He nodded.

"You rightfully deserved this." Before I could register what was happening, his lips were on mine, soft and gentle, as if asking if it were ok. I felt my eyes flutter shut and my arms wrap around his neck. He pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed for a brief moment. He opened them again, allowing me a proper view of his big, brown eyes.

"You've liked me since junir year?" I finally asked when I managed to find my voice. He nodded. "Why didn't you say anything for so long?" He shrugged.

"Can you really blame me? Your life revolved around ways to make mine a living hell, no offense. How did you really expect me to assume what your reaction would be when I told you I actually had feelings for you?"

"I'd expect you to assume it'd be a good reaction," I answered, "especially since I liked you too." I saw the surprise flash in his eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah," I nodded, biting my lip. "Ever since that night on your balcony." I heard him chuckle softly in the back of his throat.

"That's quite a while," he commented.

"Longer than you've liked me." He shrugged half-heartedly

"Does that really matter now?" I nodded, inching closer to him.

"Yes," I whispered, "because now you know how long I've wanted to do this." And just like that, my lips were crashing against his with as much intensity as I could muster. I heard a low growl emit from his throat as he kissed me back with equal passion. He began pushing me down on my bed, gently holding himself above me as I continued to kiss him with every ounce of passion I could find. We finally pulled appart, gasping for breath. He rested his forhead against mine.

"I hope you know just how much I wish it had been you last night," he whispered. I nodded.

"I _think_ I believe you," I said slyly, pulling him closer to me again. He was just close enough for his lips to brush mine. "But, I think I might need more convincing."

"When will you ever learn to trust me?" he mumbled against my mouth. I smiled as his lips came crashing down on mine again.

I was 21 years old when the love of my life finally revealed that he loved me back.

**The ending was kind of lame, but whatever. Hope you liked it!! R&R!**

**Xoxo~Liz-Beth  
**


End file.
